


Nella sala del trono

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Uther è nella sala del trono, possono accadere molte cose strane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nella sala del trono

“Arthur...”  
Merlin si morse il labbro, stringendo con forza i braccioli del trono, la testa appoggiata contro lo schienale di legno.  
“Arthur...” gemette di nuovo mentre le spinte del principe si facevano sempre più forti. “Tuo padre...”  
“Non adesso...” singhiozzò Arthur, accarezzando la schiena del suo amante prima di far scendere la sua mano sotto di lui, toccando l'erezione dura e bollente di Merlin.  
“Ma...” tentò di opporsi il mago, ma quando la mano del principe si chiuse a pugno sul suo sesso dimenticò tutto quello che doveva dirgli.  
Amava quando Arthur lo prendeva all'improvviso, ovunque si trovassero e qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. Amava soprattutto quando lo facevano nella sala del trono, col rischio che Uther li sorprendesse; se poteva scegliere l'accusa per finire sul patibolo, quella di aver attentato alla virtù del principe era la sua preferita.  
“Arthur!” esclamò quando raggiunse l'orgasmo, seguito dal suo vigoroso amante. “Arthur!” ripeté subito dopo, notando con orrore il cuscino regale macchiato dal suo seme. “Cosa facciamo? Tuo padre arriverà da un momento all'altro!”  
“Ci inventeremo una scusa” rispose serafico il principe, sistemandosi i pantaloni.  
“Lo sai che le mie scuse mi portano sempre alla gogna” piagnucolò Merlin affranto.  
Arthur sogghignò. “Tanto sei abituato alla posizione. E poi lo sai che mi eccito a guardarti.” E si allontanò fischiettando, mentre il giovane servo lo guardava tirando su col naso.  
Si sarebbe fatto perdonare la notte, quando lo avrebbe consolato per la punizione del padre.


End file.
